Hermosa melodia
by MQLBL
Summary: Las melodias de Roderich cautivan a Gilbert...pero sera capaz de decir lo que siente?


Tocando una dulce melodía en el piano, una melodía que invadía tu cuerpo y alteraba tus sentidos, una hermosa canción que te llega al corazón, y conmueve tu alma, una canción que enamora.

Reidar era capaz de provocar eso y mucho mas en la persona que lo escuchaba parado junto a la puerta, un chico alto de ojos cafe y cabello negro.

Gilbert amaba escuchar al Austriaco en el piano, era como un ángel que tocaba canciones para enamorarlo.

Y con estos pensamientos escucho la música detenerse poco a poco, asi que irrumpió en la habitación donde se encontraba el chico de ojos azules.

-Rei!...¿que estas haciendo…-dijo mientras se acercaba al piano hasta que se detuvo frente a el exclamando- a ya veo pierdes el tiempo de nuevo…sabes deberías dedicarte a ser productivo en vez de perder el tiempo…-en realidad el no pensaba eso, el quería que todos los días y cada vez que tocara ese maravilloso instrumento lo hiciera pensando solo en el…pero no podía mostrar esa cara tan débil frente a el señorito que sin duda lo único que haría seria burlarse de el, asi que lo que en ese momento salió de sus labios fueron las palabras equivocadas-lo digo enserio deja de perder el tiempo…no tienes talento, porque no haces algo para lo que si sirvas, sabes siempre he odiado ese sonido infernal que produces con el instrumento- NO! Porque decía eso? No debía mostrarse débil, pero tampoco debía ser un patan…no porque-haha o algo asi- trato de recuperarse pero era demasiado tarde- ehehe era solo una broma-objetó al ver en ese momento la cara de del chico que claro no iba a mostrarse triste frente al idiota del que lo había insultado, pero este lo conocía bastante bien, sus ojos denotaban una triste amargura , y…eso …era una lagrima a punto de salir de su ojo?..que idiota había sido…-oye rei, sabes yo…-fue interrumpido por el ojiazul que dijo-sabes que olvidalo…mejor me largo de aquí antes de que te golpee.-y dicho esto el austriaco se retiro con la frente en alto pero con el corazón destrozado.  
Esta vez Gilbert había ido demasiado lejos debía disculaprse cuanto antes, pero como?

A la mañana siguiente Gilbert espero que todo fuera como antes, que Reidar no le hubiera hecho caso, lo hubiera tirado a loco, le gritara y siguiera tocando sus hermosas melodías…pero…no …cuando se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de siempre no se escuchaba nada y eso lo preocupo…que había hecho era un idiota un reverendo idiota y con mil ideas en su mente se dispuso a buscar al músico, corrió por los pasillos, abrió toda slas puertas que encontró hasta llegar al jardín en donde vio al pelicafe sentado junto a los geranios que estaban en flor, eran hermosos pero no se comparaban con la belleza del chico…Tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo y con Reidar, no llegaría a ningún lado engañándose, el quería algo mas que su estúpida relación de bromas pesadas, insultos y golpes, el quería sujetarlo entre sus brazos y besar sus hermosos labios rosados, no aguantaba mas y en un impulso de locura…

-Reidar!- grito- y corrió hacia el tirándolo en el césped y poso sus labios sobre los de el chico, lo beso con amor y locura arrebatándole aire a su amante, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas…pero después de recobrar el sentido Reidar lo empujo hacia atrás-que te pasa? Eres un idiota! Porque lo hiciste?

-Lo siento

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento…-se disculpo Gilbert con la cabeza baja y un leve sonrojo –lo de ayer..no era enserio…porque…

-porque?- el mas bajo sentía curiosidad por saber que había dentro del corazón del chico que lo había derribado y asi su corazón latia como loco.

-me gusta escucharte tocar…tocas magníficamente…

-claro-interrumpió sarcásticamente el músico- eso lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor…seguro Luke te exigió que te disculparas…

-NO! Te equivocas…con un demonio porque es tan difícil…ah esta bien escucha señorito…TE AMO!- dijo firmemente Gilbert.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Rei…-seguro estas borracho.

-Joder! Porque no me tomas enserio?, Te amo te amo te amo…amo tu estúpida forma de ser caprichoso y tacaño, que corrijas a medio mundo, que siempre tengas esa torpe postura y seas tan reservado y sobre todo amo como tocas ese maravilloso instrumento- tomo sus manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas al mismo tiempo que decía-amo que estas bellas y delicadas manos produzcan sonidos tan maravillosamente bellos, porque para mi cada nota es como una caricia de estas suaves y linda manos- y dicho esto le beso la mano y luego la mejilla y se quedo mirándolo y acerco su frente a la del chico que en esos momentos estaba sonrojado y sorprendido pero, lo notaba en sus ojos, estaba feliz y lleno de gozo, y este expreso.

-sabias que… acabas de hacerme una declaración de amor?-dijo acercándose mas a el

-lo se

-y que eso fue lo mas cursi que hayas hecho en la vida

-lo se

-y sabes que jamás lo olvidare…

-lo se- decía un poco apenado y enfadado

- y sabes..que ahora que se esto…jamás dejare que te separes de mi

-es amenaza o promesa?-dijo el mayo con una sonrisa en los labios

-las dos cosas-reprocho Reidar acercándose tanto que sentían el aliento y la respiración del otro- Gilbert….yo…también…también te amo- y diciendo esto beso al chico que tenia frente a sus ojos, y asi se acostaron el el pasto abrazados, acomodado en el pecho de Gilbert, Reidar feliz y con los ojos cerrados deseando que eso no fuera un sueño abrazo mas fuerte a su ahora amante.

-los sabia-dijo Roderich susurrando en el oído de su compañero

-que sabias?-dijo con voz baja Roderich

-que eres mil veces mas hermoso que cualquier flor en el mundo- le beso la frente de y cerro los ojos-

-Porque dices estupideces asi?...eso no es cierto…dime que parte de mis es hermosa?...yo no…

-tienes una hermosa piel blanca, esos hermosos ojos de color increíble que reflejan lo hermosa y pura que es tu alma y tu corazón, tu cabello con esos mechones rebeldes pero bien acomodados, tus labios que emiten hermosos sonidos al cantar, tus manos que transmiten hermosos sentimientos al tocar el piano, tu cuerpo, tu aroma, todo tu eres perfecto y hermoso….Roderich yo…Te amo.

-Gilbert…yo…yo también.


End file.
